Mine
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: Scorpios and Lily's relationship. Songfic to Mine by Taylor Swift.


_**Uh, uh, uh oh**_

_**Uh, uh, uh oh**_

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'**_

_**Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts**_

Lily Luna Potter glowered under her long, black eyelashes at the Muggle math textbook placed neatly in front of her emerald orbs. Unlike her grandfather, she didn't really find Muggle objects all that interesting. In fact, she found the extremely frustrating and a waste of time. But when Harry Potter says his youngest needs to learn about Muggle contraptions, she's forced to learn about Muggle contraptions.

The redhead had attended her graduation ceremony from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just two weeks ago. Her parents, Ginny and Harry Potter, had almost instantly cornered her into the predicament she was currently in; bored to tears at a Muggle university. She'd repeatedly protested to go that morning, only to be thrown over James' shoulder and rushed downstairs.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Lily exhaled in relief as she recognized the end-of-the-day bell, before shutting the cursed book and rushing out of the sick classroom with a scowl on her face. It's not that she didn't like Muggles! She just found the way they did everything inefficient and not completely practical. Lily also understood that you had to have enchanted blood in your body to preform magic. But that still didn't mean that she had to like it.

Once outside the flower-decorated college doors, Lily trudged to the old Muggle restaurant down the block and into the wooden door that rung when someone entered. She found the little _ding!_ oddly comforting and cherished the random pleasure she had just felt with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. Finally inside, Lily's dirty black converse rested on the **WELCOME** mat as she glanced around before skipping happily to an empty booth.

Last week Lily had been on a date at the very same place. It was a waste of time, apparently; only because whenever Lily went out with someone, the man seemed to be the opposite of what she was looking for. It may also be because she was scared to fall in love, as Ginny claimed constantly. Lily rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Scorpios Orion Malfoy leaned against the kitchen door, a small pad of paper and a golf pencil twirling in his right hand, and eyes narrowed in determination.

Scorpios had gotten a job at the old shack a few months ago, working part time there, and training for the international Quidditch tryouts held every two years with the rest of his free time. His mother—Jeannette Malfoy—was a Muggle born witch who quickly decided that her son should find a _normal_ job for some kind of "future advantage." Scorpios didn't exactly comprehend the whole concept, but agreed for the sake of his mother.

Scorpios looked left and right before swiftly striding across the small room, avoiding the circular tables that decorated the inner part of the building. Lily was seated in the corner booth, a rather comfortable one, too, she noted. Her graceful legs were simply perched on top of the clean table, unaware that most people keep their feet on ground in public. Bringing her wrist closer to her face, she squinted at the time: 6:30 P.M. A little early for her to have dinner—but she'd live.

As the blonde approached the youngest Potter, he was able to drink the rest of her appearance; flaming red hair, currently braided to the side reaching her waist, emerald orbs swirling with flecks of light blue and brown, taunting slight smile playing on her plush, naturally red lips. She wore a navy blue dress, reaching an inch above her knees with a lace design at the top. Her dirty black converse were quite a sight—it seemed as though she had them since she was thirteen.

Lily raised her eyebrow at the approaching waiter; a rather attractive one, too. She could literally feel the magic in his body as he came within a five yard radius. In fact, he looked strangely familiar; didn't Al have a friend who looked like him? Scorpios smirked charmingly at her expression, and Lily almost fell frozen. He dressed in the simple waiter uniform; a long-sleeved, plain white collared shirt, long black pants, and a black tie.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the_ p_. "But it would be a pleasure to know your name. Say, did you attend Hogwarts? You look like a Slytherinth. Maybe you know my brother." She continued as she gazed passed his shoulder and at the TV in the corner of the room; currently broadcasting a Harpies Quidditch game. Scorpios quirked an eyebrow;

"Al? 'Course I do. Everyone knows you Potter children. "

"I mean, couldn't you be his mate?" Lily corrected.

"I am."

"You're Scorpios Malfoy."

_**I say "Can you believe it?"**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I can see it**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now**_

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a fearless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Lily's bell-like laughter danced across the empty beach melodically, and Scorpios grinned at the sound. It was absolutely beautiful. Petite mounds of broken shells decorated the golden sand, occasionally getting washed away by the rolling blue waves. The sun seemed to making a journey to the horizon, were it would hide for a few hours before erupting through the surf again. The two silhouettes bathed in the neutral weather, gorgeous smile spread across their faces.

Scorpios had contemplated putting his arm around the redhead all day. Normally, he would've done this five minutes after he met the girl, but Lily Luna Potter didn't seem to be the kind of woman you'd lazily throw your arm around. She was perfectly, beautifully, amazingly independent, not needing anyone to continue with her life, and certainly not the one-night-stand.

She was _much, much, much_ more important.

Lily wanted the idiot to hurry up and hold her hand, kiss her cheek—anything! For the past hour, he seemed to be at least five feet away from her, causing her to question if she had an odious stench. She didn't. Lily hurriedly felt her leg; did she forget to shave? But the pale leg was flawlessly smooth. After repeating the list of possible reasons,—she had a bra on, her deodorant was fresh as a tulip, and small amount of makeup wasn't running— Lily concluded that she wasn't as appealing to him as to other men.

It was their first date, of course. He had picked her up at her extremely large flat, taken her out to eat at some wizard restaurant, and aparated to the beach, where they were currently. Lily had been impressed at how the date went. Especially how it prolonged effortlessly. Lily cocked her eyebrow at him.

And then he did it.

He expertly and gracefully laid his arm across her shoulders, careful not to touch her breasts like he'd learned most women didn't exactly like.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make his parents' mistakes**_

Scorpios watched with an amused smirk as Lily Luna skipped into his house, dragging a stack of cardboard boxes decorated in electric yellow duct tape she'd just unloaded from her Muggle light blue Ferrari (a birthday present from Scorpios) with her. Last week, he had insisted she'd move in with him. They'd been dating for three years, seeing each other every day for multiple hours. So it wasn't the largest alteration.

After a few moments of thoughtful pondering, Scorpios shrugged and jogged after her into the pale blue home. He quietly snuck into the grey sitting room where Lily had positioned all her belongings. The youngest Potter was surely a spoiled little girl—owning approximately three dozen racing and Quidditch brooms, several expensive Muggle objects, and everything else she'd ever wanted (or not wanted). But Scorpios couldn't blame Harry, James, Al, or any other male relatives. He, too, ceased to spoil her. The redhead was simply undeniable.

Lily bent over a particularly unlabeled package. She carefully unfolded the flaps, afraid whatever was in it would break at the slightest touch. She'd admit—it had happened before. Thankfully, this wasn't the case. Instead she found the box over flowing with colorful, wizard-printed photographs. Lily beamed at the small rectangles, recognizing each and every one of them and when they were taken. The youngest Potter carefully picked up the top picture—one of her all-time favorites.

The picture had been taken by Rose one summer day when the whole Weasley-Potter clan was at the Burrow. That precise Saturday's climate was unbearably blistering, so one of the eldest cousins—namely, _James_—decided that a nice, friendly water balloon fight would be extremely pleasant. At first, everybody just started to shout profanities and stand up with spread arms. That is, until they realized how _good_ the chilled water felt on their heated bodies. And then there was the all-out, full-fledged water balloon war between the parents and the children—well, they preferred to be called _young adults_.

Lily proceeded to lift the small box, and turn around to hide it somewhere safe, only to stagger back when she found how close Scorpios was standing behind her. Lily clumsily fell onto the boy, sending the box flying into the air, and sprinkling its contents across the room. She laughed as she lay on top of him, a smug grin evident on her features as they lay in the middle of the room surrounded by delightfully, unforgettable memories.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time **_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Scorpios rowed the canoe skillfully across the royal blue lake at the nearby park, astonishingly anxious. They sky was clearly starting to darken, with various hues of pinks, oranges, and blues ornamented through the atmosphere. The water remained serene, fish swimming happily beneath them, and other witches and wizards on shore smiling and pointing at the beautiful redhead, and handsome blonde couple whose current pose was forehead-to-forehead. Lily's lips formed in a taunting smile, flashing her perfectly white teeth.

After several minutes, Lily with drawled and glanced around the scene with narrowed eyes, procuring every detail. She could sense Scorpios' hesitation. For what? She didn't know. To any onlooker it would be painfully obvious. The left hand fiddling something in his pants pocket, the slightly pinched eyebrows, and the barely noticeable tapping of the feet. He wanted to ask her to marry him.

"Hey, look!" Scorpios exclaimed, pointing the opposite way Lily was looking. There was nothing there, of course, but Scorpios wasn't finished. When she turned around to confronted him, she saw the sparkling diamond ring he held in a royal blue velvet box. Without a second thought she jumped in his lap, hugging him, and whispering,

"Yes."

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM**_

_**Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**And you took me by surprise**_

_**You said "I'll never leave you alone"**_

_**You said**_

_**"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**_

"Scorpios! You're acting absolutely ridiculous!" Lily proclaimed, tempted to push her husband of six months. He stood before her, his hands balled in fists, and his briefcase lying lazily on the blue tile floor. Scorpios had come home that night at 2:00 AM, already upset. Lily didn't even remember how the fight bloomed, but they continued to throw insults at each other. As he said a particular nasty comment, Lily felt her eyes brim with tears.

"I am? _I am?_" Scorpios laughed. "You're the one who's being a bitch!" he continued poking her menacingly in the chest. Lily couldn't take this anymore. She ducked under his arm and out the door. And then it hit Scorpios. He just yelled at the woman he loved. Hating himself for the mistake he made, and for hurting her, he sprinted out the door after her. Finding her, he tried to clasp her hand in his own, but she ripped it out of his grip.

"I'll never leave you alone." He told her. "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water. And every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a fearless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." Lily hesitantly turned around. He gently placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her up for a kiss.

"I think we can make it."


End file.
